Problem: Evaluate the following expression when $b = 3$ and $a = 4$. $10$ $b$ $^2 + 6$ $a$ $ + 3$
Substitute $3$ for ${b}$ and $4$ for ${a}$ $ = 10{(3)}^2 + 6{(4)} + 3 $ Remember order of operations. Evaluate the exponent before you multiply. $ = 10(9) + 6{(4)} + 3 $ $ = 90 + 24 + 3 $ $ = 117$